


head over over heels down hill

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Because yes, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Heidi is a bad parent, M/M, Mending Relationships, People In Love, Teen love, The Little Things, Zoe and Connor are getting better, larry is a bad parent, mentions of self harm, very very light angst on Zoe falling in love with Evan part, veryvery light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: All the things that made Jared fall in love with Connor and vice versa. All the things that made Evan fall in love with Zoe and vice versa.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	head over over heels down hill

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Connor Murphy was loud.

And it wasn't a thing Jared liked, most of the time. He preferred quite. Shushed whispers, small laughter- loud things and people annoyed him. He thinks things that make noise are annoying.

But Connor Murphy was loud in an endearing way.

Connor Murphy was loud like the waves crashing on the beach, he's loud like the wind against you're ear, he's loud like a car crash in the middle of the street.

You don't grab his attention. He grabs _yours_.

But he was also fragile. Fragile like bare skin against blankets. Fragile like forehead kisses. Fragile like falling asleep. Fragile in a way a plate breaks.

He wasn't broken, but he was breakable.

You have to be cautious, because come too close and he'll retract. Connor was all bite and no bark- he doesn't give warnings. He just _does_. He doesn't need an explanation, because he doesn't want to give one. 

Jared remembers the first time he went too far. The first time he pushed and pushed and pushed for Connor to say something, and how he just. Tore him apart piece by piece. All ' _Nobody wants you, I don't want you_ ,' and _'Go away, I don't need you_ ,' and so, ao much more.

When Jared didn't walk out on him, Connor apologized mercilessly.

Connor was often described as a ticking bomb. Cut one wrong wire and he's blowing up at you.

But it's not like it's very hard to find the right wire. Connor might seem hard to decipher, but if you look closely- behind his scowl and his bite and his I-Will-Kill-You-If-You-Touch-Me reputation, he was oddly.

~~Soft~~?

Not fragile.

Well, yes, fragile, but soft was different.

When his voice relaxes, its very calm and sturdy, very light hearted. He only wears softly textured clothes because certain textures irritate him. Connor likes the movie _Cinderella_ because he thinks she's pretty and deserved better. Connor wears socks that always go to his thighs but he rolls them all the way down to his ankles. He bites on his nails and can barely sit still for more than five seconds. 

Connor was soft in a way that was strange. Specific. Noticeable.

And there was also the fact that Connor was extremely touchy. Tight hugs and lots of cuddling and holding hands, became very natural even when they were friends. Connor was like a long, flexible, pretty stick. Wrapping around him and squeezing like his life depends on it.

And Jared won't forget that Connor is, like, unbearably handsome. Unbearably. Sharp jawline and a little gap between his teeth and little freckles with long, fluffy hair to frame it all. Kind of sunken in eyes with a piercing blue color.

He was scary in a pretty way.

Connor was like some sort of very, very, very pretty demon.

Also Connor was loud. 

Which Jared doesn't really like.

But he'll make an exception for this one.


End file.
